<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Reunion by Pokeluv101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633152">A Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101'>Pokeluv101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru takes Kuro home to meet his uncle. He was shocked to learn that his absent father would join their family dinner. (KuroMahi, Modern AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle, I’m home! I haven’t said that since high school. It’s a little nostalgic.” Mahiru chuckled as he walked into the apartment. He held Kuro’s hand and led him through the house. He walked past the living room to go to the kitchen where he heard his Uncle cooking. The room hadn’t changed and the familiar sight was comforting to him.</p><p>He found his uncle cooking curry and its pleasant smell caused him to smile wider. Mahiru hadn’t realized how much he missed his uncle after he moved out to go to college. They were close because he had adopted him when he was a child and then raised him as if he were his father. Life and work made them both busy in the past few years but they did their best to speak often.</p><p>“You started dinner without me.” He lightly chastised his uncle with a good-natured laugh. He ran to his uncle and hugged him. Mahiru let him go and then took a spoon from the drawer. He tasted the curry and hummed in approval. “It tastes great so far. I was hoping all three of us could cook together though. Oh, Kuro, come here and taste this.”</p><p>Mahiru turned back to Kuro who stood awkwardly in the doorway. He met his uncle a few times already but he was still nervous about their dinner. This would be their first dinner since he proposed to Mahiru. Kuro knew how important his uncle was in Mahiru’s life and he hoped they could become a family like Mahiru wanted.</p><p>He could read Kuro’s thoughts in his eyes so he took his hand into his and squeezed it gently. The two were important to Mahiru and he hoped they would get along well. He pulled Kuro into the kitchen. He scooped another spoonful of curry and held it up for Kuro to try. “You two should talk about what goes best with curry while I say hello to Mom.”</p><p>“Wait, Mahiru, I need to tell you about—” He didn’t hear his uncle’s words because he was focused on Kuro’s reaction to the curry. After he fed him a spoonful, Mahiru quickly walked out of the room. He thought he should give the two a chance to talk privately.</p><p>Mahiru entered the living room where his mother’s memorial altar was kept. He was surprised to find that there was already someone praying in front of the altar. For a moment, he didn’t recognize him. The man must’ve noticed him enter the room because he turned around to face him. A sharp gasp escaped Mahiru. “Father? I didn’t know you were coming to dinner.”</p><p>“I stopped by to give your uncle a few files.” Touma explained as he stood. Neither of them tried to continue the conversation and silence stretched between them. Throughout his childhood, he didn’t know who his father was and he only met him a few months ago. They would speak occasionally but they were far from father and son. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Fine.” His answer was short and awkward. Mahiru looked beyond his father to the family shrine. Many would call him foolish but he thought everyone deserved a second chance. “Have you eaten dinner yet, Father? You can stay and eat with us. Uncle made a pot of curry and it is Mom’s secret recipe.”</p><p>“I’ll stay if you’re comfortable with my joining your dinner.” He shrugged.</p><p>“My fiancé came over for dinner so you can finally meet him. Kuro’s a great man. I should get back to the kitchen to help them with the curry.” Mahiru quickly excused himself before the awkward silence could make him change his mind. He walked back out into the hall but he didn’t return to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and took a shaky breath.</p><p>The excitement he felt to bring his fiancé home was dulled after he saw his father. He knew the dinner would be awkward with his father present. Yet, Mahiru told himself that he was an adult now and he couldn’t let the past affect him. He hoped Kuro’s presence and support would help him through the dinner. Kuro was his future and he wanted to focus on that.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that your father was going to visit me today. He came to talk about the company’s projected revenue. I thought we would complete our meeting before you came for dinner.” Toru apologized to Mahiru. He wished he had rescheduled the dinner so they could’ve avoided the awkward meeting.</p><p>“It’s okay, Uncle, you couldn’t have known this would happen. Touma wasn’t there for my childhood but he’s trying to be a father now. I don’t know what caused him to contact me after so long though.” Mahiru had to admit that he was slightly suspicious when his uncle first introduced them to each other. Touma had a stable job so he didn’t need money from him. Maybe he truly wished to be a family.</p><p>He grabbed a stack of plates to take them to the dining room. Stepping out of the hall, he found Kuro staring at pictures on the wall. Mahiru stood next to him to see which photo had him so captivated. A chuckle escaped him the moment he saw his younger self covered in cake. The memory made him smile and he said, “That was my first birthday. I don’t remember it but Uncle would always tell the story of how I climbed out of my highchair and jumped onto the table for a slice of cake.”</p><p>“That reminds me of the time you tried to jump onto a balcony to save a cat. It looks like you’ve always been reckless.” Kuro slipped the plates from his hands to carry them for him. He glanced around the hall where countless photos were hanged. He nodded towards another photo and asked, “Is that your mother? She was beautiful. You look a lot like her too.”</p><p>“Thank you.” His words warmed his heart. Mahiru knew that Kuro wasn’t merely being polite when he complimented his mother. He hoped that she was watching over him and she could see how happy Kuro made him. When he was young, she would always tell him to find someone who made him smile. “She was a wonderful mother.”</p><p>They walked to the dining room and set the table. “I was already nervous for this dinner with your uncle but now I have to impress your father as well. Imagine if your mother was here too. I would be a nervous wreck.”</p><p>Kuro spoke in a joking voice but then he saw how Mahiru’s face fell. He started to worry that he said might’ve hurt him without meaning to. He set down the plates on the table and then cupped Mahiru’s cheek in his hand. With a heavy sigh, he turned his face into Kuro’s hand to feel his strength. “This will be my first dinner with my father too. You’re not the only one nervous.”</p><p>Mahiru always wore a bright smile so most wouldn’t think that he had a lonely childhood. He told Kuro about how his mother died and he was adopted by his busy uncle. He rarely spoke of his father though. From the sadness in his brown eyes, Kuro knew that he was hurt by his absence. He caressed his cheek to comfort him. He leaned down and rested his forehead against his.</p><p>“If the dinner goes bad and you want to leave early, just tell me. I’ll fake a heart attack for you.” He offered and Mahiru burst out into laughter. His body relaxed and he was glad that Kuro would be next to him throughout the dinner. He rose onto his toes to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Mahiru, you’re not in high school anymore so you shouldn’t be sneaking kisses with your boyfriend. Wait, I should say fiancé..” The voice made them jump apart. Mahiru’s face was burning and he couldn’t face his uncle who entered the room. He felt like a teenager being caught with his boyfriend. His uncle chuckled lightly as he placed the food on the table. He was happy that Mahiru found a loving relationship in Kuro.</p><p>They sat around the table and the dinner began. At first, the conversation was simple as Mahiru told them about his school and plans for the future. “I’m lucky that Misono’s family gave me a reference for the internship. I don’t know if I would’ve gotten past the first interview without it.”</p><p>“Out of all the applicants, you cared the most so you would’ve gotten the job.” Kuro said and caused Mahiru to smile. Beneath the table, he took his hand and slowly tangled their fingers together. He gave him a tender squeeze before he returned to his food.</p><p>Kuro hadn’t spoken much throughout the dinner because he wasn’t a talkative person. Yet, he searched for a way to continue the conversation so Mahiru would have a break from the discussion. Mahiru’s voice was a little stiff and he was likely forcing himself to have a casual talk with his father. He couldn’t stand to see Mahiru struggle.</p><p>“This curry is delicious. I never learned how to cook so Mahiru has saved me from a life of instant ramen. You should’ve seen his face when he first came over to my house and opened the fridge. I only had two things in the fridge.” From a warm meal each morning to his loving embrace at night, Mahiru had changed his life. “He’s the best cook I know.”</p><p>“You don’t know how to cook for yourself?” Touma asked and the question made Kuro wince. He knew that the man was judging him but he did his best to ignore him for Mahiru’s sake. The dinner was already difficult for him and he didn’t want to make it worse by causing a scene. “You’re an adult so you should be able to feed yourself. Do you have a job at least?”</p><p>“I work at the university’s bookstore. That’s how Mahiru and I met.” He told him. While Touma nodded slightly, it was clear that he was far from impressed with his job.</p><p>Mahiru took his hand and Kuro thought he wanted to reassure him. Then, he felt how tense his grip was and that his hand was trembling in anger. Few things could anger Mahiru or make him upset so Kuro was surprised. He adjusted their hands so their fingers were interlocked. Tenderly, Kuro stroked his thumb over Mahiru’s skin to sooth him. His hand relaxed in his. They didn’t exchange a word yet he was able to comfort and reassure him.</p><p>“Kuro, tell us about your family.” Toru tried to change the subject. Silence thickened the air around them and wanted to ease the tension.</p><p>“I have a lot of siblings.” Kuro told him. “There’s eight of us all together and I’m the oldest. Life was chaotic with so many people under one roof but we made it through everything as a team. Without them, I don’t know if I would’ve applied to university. Family is important to me. I was nervous that Mahiru would be overwhelmed by my siblings but they get along great.”</p><p>“They invited me to a family camping trip and I had a wonderful time.” He said and unconsciously leaned towards Kuro. He quickly remembered that his uncle was watching them and straightened his back. Mahiru blushed and said, “I’ve always wanted a big family. Kuro and I have talked about our options to have our own family in the future. That’s still far into the future though. I want to graduate and secure a steady job first.”</p><p>“How long have you two been dating to discuss kids and the future?” Touma placed his spoon down on the table. Even though he directed his question to Mahiru, he didn’t take his eyes off Kuro. “Marriage and children are big decisions so you shouldn’t rush into anything.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I know that since I was raised by a single mother? That’s why I said we were waiting until we graduate.” Mahiru shot back. “Kuro and I have been together for three years. We want a future together and we talked about it like any couple would.”</p><p>“Mahiru, I know you don’t want to hear my advice but I only intend to help. You’re my son and I care about you. I reached out because I’ve changed and I want to be a good father.” Touma spoke in a calm and even voice. “Toru told me that you are trusting like your mother. You shouldn’t be with someone because you think they’re a pitiful stray.”</p><p>“You have no right to judge Kuro or my relationship with him after you left Mom to raise me on her own!” He snapped and shot to his feet. The frustration and anger he tried to contain rushed out of him as heated words. “Did you ever think of us? Uncle told me that you learned about me when Mom died. You had sixteen years to contact me since then but you waited. I can’t believe I’m related to a man like you.”</p><p>“Mahiru, your parents’ relationship was complicated.” Toru didn’t want to defend Touma but he thought it was best to defuse the argument. “Touma, apologize to Mahiru and Kuro for what you said. You’re his father but you’ve overstepped.”</p><p>“I guess there is one thing I’ve inherited from you, Father.” Mahiru spoke before Touma could. “You can call me selfish. The reason I decided to speak with you because I wanted to preserve the image I have of my mother. I hoped there was something that would make me understand why she chose a man like you. I— I’m sorry, I need to go.”</p><p>Kuro called his name and rushed to go after him when he ran from the table. He reached his side as Mahiru threw open the front door. He placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. There were tears in his brown eyes when he looked up at him. “I love you Kuro but I need a few minutes alone to collect myself.”</p><p>Kuro wanted to stay with him and comfort him. Yet, he had to respect Mahiru’s request. He tenderly kissed his forehead and whispered: “If that’s what you want. I’ll be here if you need me. You’re strong but don’t take on everything by yourself.”</p>
<hr/><p>Touma stepped onto the balcony for a smoke. As he started to close the sliding door behind him, he noticed that Kuro was already standing outside. He hadn’t noticed him because his focus was on something below him. He stepped next to him and looked down as well. The car light of Kuro’s car was on and he could see Mahiru in the front seat. “Why don’t you go talk to your fiancé?”</p><p>“He wants to be alone.” He told him. “I don’t think it’s safe for him to be alone when it’s so late and dark outside. Someone could rob or attack him. You can say it’s a habit of mine since I grew up in a rough neighbourhood. The moment a car stopped at this late hour, someone would try to take your car.”</p><p>“This is a good neighbourhood so you don’t need to watch over Mahiru. He’s an adult.” Touma lit a cigarette and stood next to Kuro. He held out a cigarette to Kuro. “Do you want one? This has been a stressful night for everyone. I know I’m the cause for a lot of it.”</p><p>“I quit smoking two years ago. Mahiru said that it’s bad for my health and he doesn’t like the smell.” Kuro took the cigarette from him and then flicked it over the balcony. “I love him. I’ll support him no matter what he decides to do. Family is important to Mahiru but he doesn’t want an overbearing father— especially one that crashed back into his life only a month ago.”</p><p>Kuro pushed away from the rail and looked up at Touma. “I won’t stop Mahiru if he decides to have another dinner like this. It’s his decision. But next time, think about Mahiru’s feelings before you open your mouth and hurt him. If Mahiru or Toru decides to punch you for being a jerk, I won’t stop them.”</p><p>Below the balcony, Mahiru stepped out of the car and waved to Kuro. He nodded to him before he went into the house to meet him. Touma thought it was best to stay on the balcony. He didn’t want to cause another scene and make Mahiru upset again. He took a long drag of his cigarette and watched Kuro walk to Mahiru in the front yard.</p><p>Touma heard Toru’s voice behind him, “I’ve been a father to Mahiru far longer than you have so let me give you some advice. Mahiru’s a good judge of character so you didn’t need to ask all those questions. Mahiru loves him and Kuro makes him happy.”</p><p>“I want to be a good father for Hanako.” Touma thought of Mahiru’s mother. “I’ll need more help and advice before that happens.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>